The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys
by xFantasyLoverx
Summary: <html><head></head>An My Chemical Romance fanfic.Based off the killjoy theme. Kobra Kid/OC Party Poison/OC  Kobra and Party find another killjoy left to die while out for a drive.Sorry for the bad summary.Rated T for language mostly</html>


**A/N: So I thought that I would post this story, even though I originally wasn't going to. But oh well. It's an My Chemical Romance story, based off the killjoy theme. I hope y'all like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Chemical Romance, blah blah blah etc.**

Acid Rain looked around franticly. She couldn't see anyone and so she rested her had against the rocks. Rain took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could hear the draculiods come closer and eventually they would find her. The twenty-four year old killjoy took her light blue ray gun out of the holster that was hanging from her thigh. A draculiod came from behind a rock and raised his ray gun. Acid Rain shot her gun and watched the draculiod fall. She knew that there were going to be more. She stood up and looked at the oncoming draculiods. They were coming in a directions and Rain knew she had no chance. Rain shot her ray gun in several directions before she got hit in the shoulder. She fell onto the ground and looked up. Another blast from a ray gun hit her side. Rain gasped at the pain that shot through her body. She closed her eyes and blacked out.

* * *

><p>The white Tans- Am sped down the dirt road, causing the dirt to rise into the sky. Party Poison played with the dial on the radio but all he was static. Kobra Kid looked out the window. "All we get on the god damn radio is static." he said.<p>

"Calm down, Kobra." Party put both hands on the wheel and pushed his foot down on the gas. The beat up car raced down the road. Kobra laughed. He enjoyed racing down the road. Part Poison turned right and caused the car to spin. When the car stopped both men got out of the car. "Too bad Fun and Jet couldn't come." said Party.

"Well, they wanted to stay back with Grace." Kobra looked around. "She didn't want to go for a drive." Party started walking towards a group of rocks were a few dead draculiods were. Kobra Kid followed, his hand reaching towards his ray gun. Party Poison did the same. They walked slowly towards the scene.

"Well, someone was here." whispered Party.

"And she's still here." added Kobra. He walked towards the girl's body.

"There goes another killjoy." sighed Party. He slipped his ray gun back into the holster. Kobra squatted down beside the girl and placed his gun on the ground.

"I don't think she's dead, Party." Kobra looked up at Party Poison. He glanced back down at the girl and placed two fingers on her neck. He could feel a pulse. "Party, we have to get her back to the diner. She's still alive." Party looked shocked and helped Kobra Kid pick up the girl.

* * *

><p>Grace looked out the window of the diner. She could see the white car speeding down the road. It was unusually fast for Party when he was near the diner. The car stopped suddenly when it reached the front. Grace ran towards Fun Ghoul, who was sitting at a booth with a magazine. "They're back." she said sweetly.<p>

"Really?" he asked.

"Fun Ghoul! Jet Star! I need your help!" yelled Kobra Kid. Fun shot up and ran out side with Jet close behind. Grace stood in the door way. She didn't want to get in the way.

"What's up?" asked Jet. Party waved his hand towards the car. The two other killjoys looked into the backseat of the car and saw the girl. The four lifted her out of the backseat and brought her inside. Jet Star ran into another room and grabbed some bandages. He ran back to the girl and everybody backed away to let Jet bandage her.

* * *

><p>Rain could hear other noises around her. Her side and shoulder ached with pain. She kept her eyes closed. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was getting shot and blacking out. After that, it was all black. Acid Rain let her eyes open slowly. It was bright in the room. A window was next to the bed she was lying on. Rain could see another person in the room. He was wearing what looked like a red leather coat and skinny jeans. She tried to sit up but the pain in her side ran through her body. Rain let a cry of pain slip out of her mouth. The man turned around and ran over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. He had a concerned look on his face.<p>

"I'm fine." hissed the killjoy. She never liked having other people babying her. "Help me stand up." He nodded and her stand up. He draped her arm over his shoulders. Rain tried to pull it back but she knew that she would need help walking.

"What's your name?" asked the man. "I'm Kobra Kid."

"Acid Rain." She walked forward and Kobra Kid followed. The two walked to the main part of the diner and Kobra helped her sit in a booth. Another man walked into the run followed by a little girl. He was wearing a green vest, jeans, and a yellow shirt. He noticed Rain sitting in the booth. "You're awake." he said.

"No shit." replied Acid Rain. She glanced at the girl after swearing. Rain was sure that she had heard much worse words than shit.

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." said the man.

"What's your name?" asked the girl. Kobra walked away into another room.

"Acid Rain." she replied. "And yours?"

"Grace. I like your name." Grace pointed towards the other man. "And this is Fun Ghoul."

"Nice names." said Rain. She tried to shift positions but failed. Her shoulder and side hurt too much. She knew it was going to be awhile before they healed. Ghoul and Grace sat across from her in the booth. There were other booths and a radio at the one they were sitting at. Kobra came back with two other people. One had shockingly red hair and the other what almost looked like an afro. "This is Party Poison." said Kobra Kid pointing to the man wearing a blue jacket. "And this is Jet Star." motioning his hand to other.

"I'm Acid Rain." Party Poison handed Rain her light blue ray gun.

"I believe this is yours." he said. Acid Rain took it and replaced it back to the holster.

* * *

><p>Fun Ghoul had gotten the radio to work without the static. Everybody was sitting with a can of food in their hand. Acid Rain hadn't spoken much and when she did it wasn't more than a few words. Nobody knew where she came from besides the fact that Kobra Kid and Party Poison had found her nearly half dead. The song playing on the radio stopped and a voice came on. "This is Dr. Death- Defying. I just want to let all you killjoys know that we have two missing. They go by the names of Acid Rain and Cyanide Revenge. If you know where these two killjoys are, let me know." Another song started to play and all eyes were on Rain. She looked at the radio.<p>

"Well, we know who Acid Rain is," said Party. "But who's Cyanide Revenge?" he looked at Rain.

"My sister." said Rain, closing her eyes to block the tears from running down her face. Everyone else was silent. "She was my sister. She's not alive anymore." Jet Star walked out of the room. Nobody paid much attention.

"Rain, what happened where we found you? By the rocks." asked Kobra. Acid Rain took a deep breath.

"We were running from the draculiods were chasing us. I don't even know why they were. Revenge and I hadn't done anything wrong. Revenge wasn't a good runner, unlike me. She had a hard time keeping up with me. She was a good fighter though. Took down every draculiods that was in front of her. But she had tripped while she was running and a draculiod caught up with her. Shot her in the chest. She was dead as soon as the blast hit her. I couldn't do anything but run. When I got to the rocks a big group cornered me. I took down a few but that's it. I got hit in the shoulder, fell, and got shot in the side. Next thing I know I lying on a bed in a diner." explained Acid Rain. The tears had disappeared from her eyes. Jet Star walked back into the room.

"I called Dr. D. He knows about Rain and Revenge." he sat down. "I'm sorry Rain."

"It's fine. Things happen for a reason." Grace walked over to Rain and gave her a hug. Rain smiled. "Thank you Grace."

**A/N: And there you are party people. Chapter one. I guess I'll see you guys in chapter two. Bye. R&R please!**


End file.
